The present invention generally relates to an electronic hitch coupling control system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic system for controlling a coupling system of a fifth wheel trailer hitch and providing status information relating to coupling status of the hitch.
Conventionally, fifth wheel type trailer hitches provided no form of feedback to the operator in a driving position that indicates whether the kingpin of the trailer was securely positioned within the throat of the hitch plate. Thus, it was necessary for the operator to get out of the cab and visually inspect the hitch to determine whether the kingpin was properly positioned in the throat and that the locking mechanism that locks the kingpin in place is in a locked and secure position. In an attempt to solve this problem, a proximity sensor was provided to determine when the locking mechanism is in a locked position and a visual indictor was provided in the cab to let the operator know when the trailer was securely coupled to the hitch without requiring the operator to leave the cab. An example of such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,207, entitled WARNING DEVICE FOR A VEHICLE AND TRAILER COUPLING SYSTEM, issued to Frame, Sr. et al. Despite the additional information such a system provides to the vehicle operator, the information cannot be relied upon if the electrical system is damaged by a broken or short circuit. Additionally, this system does not provide an operator with other useful information that exists prior to the movement of the locking mechanism into a locked position, such as the proximity of the trailer to the hitch assembly. Further, such a system does not require proper coupling and locking before the truck is driven forward and subsequently driven at high speeds on public roadways. Thus, a need exists for an electronic control coupling system that reliably provides additional information to a vehicle operator while coupling the vehicle to a trailer and that prevents normal operation of the vehicle if the trailer is not properly coupled.